Pudgy Pig
Pudgy Pig was a ravenous pig monster created by Finster. Character History He could wipe out the Earth's entire food supply in a mere 48 hours. However, he did not like spicy food. Pudgy Pig was created by Finster to ruin the Food Festival at the Youth Center, immediately beginning to eat everything in sight. However, Finster stated that the pig was not his "best work". When battling the Power Rangers, Pudgy Pig swallowed their Power Weapons and sent the Rangers into a swirling vortex. The Rangers realized that the monster did not like spicy food, so they fed him a sandwich containing a spicy radish root, causing him to become ill and vomit up all the food, as well as the Rangers' weapons. The Rangers then used their Power Blaster to destroy the Pudgy Pig. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated, including Pudgy Pig. Later, Rita Repulsa was able to transform Norman (Bulk's pet pig) into another Pudgy Pig. Like the first Pudgy Pig, Norman was gluttonous, but unlike the first, he was not as powerful and did not have evil intentions — he just wanted some food to snack on. The Rangers were able to track Norman to a farm where he was found gazing at a female pig. Trini observed that none of Rita's monsters could fall in love, at least like how Norman had. The Rangers then turned this Pudgy Pig back into Norman, and he was adopted by the owner of the farm. The first Pudgy Pig appeared in a flashback. Personality The first Pudgy Pig was a ravenous and unsympathetic monster with a massive appetite. The second Pudgy Pig was actually a friendly pig who was transformed, sharing only the gluttonous appetite with the first. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Wields a giant knife and fork Abilities * Unlimited appetite: Pudgy Pig's appetite is strong enough to eat the rangers' weapons. Notes *In "A Pig Surprise", Pudgy Pig fought the Power Rangers in a battle utilizing the same footage from "Food Fight", this time without eating their Power Weapons. This was executed by very careful video editing. The vortex effect also did not send them back to the park. *Pudgy Pig made an appearance in Marvel Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #4. *Pudgy Pig was the second of several monsters sent by Rita Repulsa to never enlarge. Bones was the first, the Terror Toad was the third, followed by Snizzard, Madame Woe, Rockstar, and Twin Man. The Pumpkin Rapper, though originally sent by Rita, was not enlarged until Season 2. Mighty Minotaur and the Spit Flower were enlarged, but only temporary and returned to human-size. Cyclops was enlarged, returned to human-size, and enlarged again. *He was briefly mentioned in "The Mutiny" by Zack in regards to Lord Zedd's own brand of monsters; "Well it sure isn't going to be Pudgy Pig." Which makes sense, since in Power Rangers he isn't that intimidating. *He's technically the first monster to reappear, as the one in "A Pig Surprise" was a normal pig. * He is one of two Megazord bosses in the Tiger Electronics Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers LCD game. The other is Turkey Jerk. Ironically, neither fought the Megazord in the actual show. * If we count the second Pudgy Pig as a separate monster, he is the explicity non-evil monster on the show (he was friendly but had the same voracious appetite as the first Pudgy Pig), this would later continue with Waspicible, Notacon, and several others. * After eating the spicy radish, when he starts shrinking and throwing up the food, he says something suspiciously like "me want honey comb! me want honey comb!", likely a reference to the "craving" mascot of Honey Comb cereal. If true, Saban likely had to pay royalties to Post (the makers of Honey Comb brand cereal). * His second incarnation (Norman) is also the first monster to be spared (in this case after the Rangers realized he was a normal pig who was transformed, and had no motivations beyond seeking food) Gallery File:Pudgy_Pop.jpg|Pudgy Pig's Funko Pop! See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Animals Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Pig Themed Villain